Fragile Reality
by Cyansan
Summary: Harry/Harrison dies once again, only this time he chooses not to live a lie. This time around he isn't going to let those betrayers mess around with his life. This life he is going to get his revenge from the people who messed with his life so thoroughly. He is going to get his pay back for all that has been done to him and to all others like him. (On Temporary Hiatus)


Warning: Character Death, Foul-Language, Maybe Mentions of Abuse/Torture, Violence, Manipulations, Mind-Games, Slash ( _aka Yaoi_ ), Master of Death ( _MoD_ )-Harry, Maybe Blood Magic, Maybe Necromancy, Slytherin-Harry, Grey-Harry.

Rating: **18+** _(Not suitable for children!)_

Summery: Harry/Harrison dies once again, only this time he chooses not to live a lie. This time around he isn't going to let those betrayers mess around with his life. This life he is going to get his revenge from the people who messed with his life so thoroughly. He is going to get his pay back from all that has been done to him and to all others like him.

A/N: I erratically update at odd intervals and edit at even odder dates. I usually have poor grammar and spelling errors until future edits because I self-beta.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Potter series or I would be swimming in money -which I'm not...sadly.

* * *

 _ **...::: Title: Fragile Realities:::...**_

* * *

 ** _...::: Chapter Introduction: It All Started With a Lie, and Ended With the Truth Uncovered:::..._**

* * *

Harry or should I say Harrison James Potter lived a lie and died a lie. He was born to one James Charles Potter and one Lily Rose Potter nee Evans. He lived with them a measly one and a half years in the seclusion of the Potter Residence in Godrics Hollow. The child barely saw his father as he often was away to fight Death Eaters (Not that he knew) and his mother, though she loved him, was having second thoughts about having a child during the middle of a war (Again not that he knew).

On one October night, on the day of all Hallows Eve', Harrison's seclusion came to an end by the 'Dark' Lord who had finally sought his end after mouths have searching after he heard from an untrustworthy spy a half heard, and truly false prophesy of his foretold 'vanquishing' by the hand of a yet to be born child at the time. This 'Dark' Lord promised the untrustworthy spy he would not kill the muggleborn named Lily Potter in exchange for his loyalty to his Lord despite knowing he could have been killed in demanding something of his Lord.

On that night his parents were killed with his mother screaming 'Take me, not him' were the 'Dark' Lord replied 'So be it' before he cast the killing curse on the young wife, mother, and friend. The 'Dark' Lord then turned his wand to the silent infant were he cast the same sickly green curse on the child were it rebounded onto himself, unknowingly leaving behind a piece of his own soul in the child in doing so, thus did the over confident, and arrogant 'Dark' Lord unknowingly exchanging one debt for another in a natural unbreakable vow/exchange, and enacted the false prophesy.

Unknowingly, the spy had saved the child's life and in doing so, in his grief, grew to despise the child as the son of the man who stole away the only one he had ever truly loved, and the child who survived instead of his once friend, Lily Evans. The child was revered as the Boy-Who-Lived and the boy who had somehow destroyed the 'Dark' Lord (Though he only destroyed his body). None truly knowing that it wasn't the child at all who had even thought the child did, in fact, weld great powers. It was the spy, the so called 'Dark' Lord, and the mother/wife/once-friend that had made it possible for the infants life to continue.

The prophesy, however, is/was false despite what had occurred, and The-Boy-Who-Survived was subject to the cruel manipulations of a senile old coot with dreams of power, control, and his own crazed ideas of 'purity'. Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore was that senile old coot. He created the plot of a false prophesy by imperioing a famous prophets granddaughter who went by the name of Trewleney, and making her speak a false prophesy in the controlled environment of his brothers pub aka the leaky cauldron which was a known Death Eater hang out. The man wanted both child, and 'Dark' Lord dead after hearing the true prophesy in the original setting of his office during Trewleney's interview. (A/N: I know in the series Aberforth owns the Hogs Head, but in this little story he owns both.)

He, however, had miscalculated as the child miraculously lived despite all odds, and the slippery snake known as Voldemort had created Horxrux's going by how he became a specter instead of dying in the regular sense as he was still tied to this plan of existence. He decided he must have the brat kill the 'Dark' Lord instead if the 'Dark' Lord couldn't kill him the first time.

He began formulating a plan which began by leaving the child on the doorstep of the Dursley Residence on 4 Privet Drive in Little Weignton, knowingly leaving the child with known (by him & few others) magic haters. He knew the child would be abused and that is just what he wanted, to make the child more malleable to his manipulations, and out of the way of the wizarding world to be ignorant to his meddling. He placed a few compulsions upon the letter making it so the Dursely's will keep the boy, and make them more hostile towards the boy as well as adding a few 'blood wards' up to keep fan-letters, fans, death eaters, and dark lords out for the time being.

No one knew that Harrison James Potter was not foolish in the least bit. Harrison James Potter was actually a genius of his own right with an edict memory _-or_ he would have been if the old man had not placed mind dimming charms, loyalty potions, and other mind altering potions on him, and genetic blocking potions, as well as binding seventy-five percent of his magic, _but_ he didn't know that nor did anyone else.

The boy was worked, starved, beaten, and abused. He grew never knowing love nor affection of any kind. He was isolated from all, but his so called family that wasn't actually his family. No one not even Lily herself realized the fact that she was adopted nor did anyone realize that she was not even a human wizard. She was, in fact, from the thought to be extinct race of Blood-Elves.

She was from a race of elves known for their skills in both light and dark magic's which was known especially so for their skills in blood magic and in necromancy. This race is known for their pure colored hair being that of red, golden, silver, white, or black and their pure colored eyes of either green, red, blue, silver, or black eyes. Not that anybody could recognize the signs as the knowledge of this great and noble race is almost all gone with time. She purer than the so called pure race of intermarried 'purebloods' was dubbed a 'mudblood' despite the namesake being even false to muggleborns.

The boy would grow to look almost exactly like his father save his luminous green eyes because of what the old fool had done to the child, making the spy who had saved his life hate the child even more so for being 'exactly like his father' and daring to have _his_ Lily's eyes (That he thought only because of the Love Potion Albus Dumbledore has continuously given him, making him obsessed with his deceased once friend despite his sexuality).

The boy would be sent to the school which was under the leadership of the same man manipulating his life by an uneducated, but kind half-giant by the name of Rubuas Hagrid. The kind giant would manipulate him further, though unknowingly, by implanting the seed of hate and fear for Slytherin's as well as keeping him ignorant of the last war, and the wizarding world in general.

Next young Harry/Harrison had met a family of blood-traitors (though the blood-traitors are more the parents and any children who choose to follow after the family regards to being one). Harry, unknowing that the family were blood-traitors, what blood traitors actually are, or were those who were sent to manipulate him further, had been helped by them by their all too public announcement on platform 9 & 3/4 despite the Statute of Secrecy, and the risk they were putting in place by drawing attention to themselves.

Ignorant as he was he just did not know that a blood-traitor meant that their family committed an act against wizarding society as a whole. They had given up their culture in favor of acting like plebeians despite their Nobel house, and in so had tainted their magic by using it selfishly, and ignorantly. It also meant that their house was seen as disreputable. The blood-traitors in that family only amounted to four in the end. The heads of the household (Arthur, and Molly Weasley) and the two youngest (Ron, and Ginny Weasley) as they committed acts like their processors aka their acts of theft, attempt at line theft, spying, abuse of life debts, ignoring life debt dues, a deserter of war, and betrayal aka having traitorous intentions to one Harry/Harrison James Potter (Though he didn't know that). Soon after Harry meet a muggleborn traitor by the name of Hermione Granger who didn't grow up in the wizarding world, but still somehow claimed to 'know' him who also committed the sane acts of blood-traitorism against him.

The boy grew through the years and was 'tested' each year by the senile old coot.

First year he saved the muggleborn from a troll and earned a life debt, got past a Cerberus aptly named Fluffy, played a game of giant wizarding chess, snuck past a troll, got past a potions riddle, and fought the possessed defense against the 'Dark' arts teacher leading to his untimely demise by burning to death when Harry/Harrison unknowingly used a blood trait of the elves to kill him via elemental magic conjured fire.

Second year he was isolated due to being able to speak to snakes as well as blamed for opening the chamber of secrets, and killing both basilisk and Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul infused dairy, saving Ginevra Weasley, and in doing so earned a life debt.

Third year was the year that not much 'testing' happened, but he did travel through time to save Buckbeck, his godfather, and himself as well as learning to conjure a Patrounus to save himself from the effects of the Dementors that surrounded the school.

Fourth year he was forced to participate (Though he was underage, and didn't enter it himself, meaning he could in fact have gotten out of the competition without his magic being taken from him because he wasn't legally a willing nor of age participant) in the tri-wizard tournament that was more like gladiatorial games than a 'friendly' competition where he was forced to educate himself (even through the mind dimming and altering potions/charms) in all sorts of charms with no help what-so-ever.

During these games he was forced to retrieve a golden egg from a nesting dragon, retrieve a person from the vicious mer-people of the black lake, and lastly find and retrieve the end-game cup from a sentient maze to finally end the whole tournament of madness only to be forced to witness one of his co-Hogwarts competitors demise and be a forced participant to the resurrection ritual performed by his now known (By him and few others) parents betrayer who planned on resurrecting the 'Dark' Lord Voldemort (aka Tom Marvolo Riddle) out of fear rather than loyalty, honor, or respect.

After Riddle's resurrection and him calling to his followers, Harry/Harrison was forced to dual him leading him being held underneath the torture curse and to the collision of their brother wands as well as his narrow escape from death at the hand of the 'Dark' Lord.

Fifth year he was swayed into making a tri-house study group of defense against the dark arts, forced to mutilate his own body via a black quill by a pink frilly toad-like women, and broke into the Department of Mystery's where he fought death eaters, had his mind almost torn apart by Tom, smashed the true prophesy, had his godfather fall through the veil and heard the false prophesy as well as heard about Dumbledore's placement of him at the Dursely's (Though he conveniently now thinks that Dumbledore did it for him not to be effected by his fame and that Dumbledore doesn't know about the abuse).

Sixth year he learned of Tom's Horxrux's after having 'lessons' with Dumbledore where he was forced witness to Riddle's similar upbringing to his own as well as other pensive memories associated with Tom Marvolo Riddle or T.M.R as Dumbledore labeled them.

He was also swayed into going with Dumbledore to an infei infested cave where the false Horxrox resides where afterwards was forced to witness Dumbledore's planned death/suicide.

Seventh year he was swayed into leaving Hogwarts now that Dumbledore was dead and the 'Dark' Lord now ruled the wizarding world. He was also swayed into a farce of a 'treasure hunt' of Tom's soul pieces. He was also swayed into leading a battle that he should have had no part of playing in. Swayed and manipulated into dying after finding out he also had a soul piece by the soul piece's creator. He was manipulated to die as he unknowingly owned all three Hallows on all Hallows Eve' making him Deaths master/companion as he died at his soul bonds hand.

Now that he has died for the second time at the age of 23 by his so called wife's hand Harrison James Potter knows all of this. Told and forced witness to see his life as it was through deaths kind, but cruel eyes. Forced to see the truth. Forced to witness that his life was nothing, but a lie created, and manipulated even until the manipulator's own death. Now that he see's his life as it is or more correctly was, he was now forced to make a decision; He could continue with the lie or go back and undue what has been done as well as get his revenge on the manipulations against his being.

Harrison already knew what he had to do. He will go back and make his betrayers pay for he no longer wished to live his now immortal life as a lie. He was no Boy-Who-Lived, no so called Savior, and he was defiantly no Chosen One, for that is nothing but a lie. What he was and now is-is The-Boy-Who-Lived-A-Lie, a Survivor, and The Master of Death. He will have his revenge or die trying (Not that he can do that now, obviously). He is done living a lie.

* * *

End Introduction

A/N- So what you think. Was it good? Great? Specular? Should I continue? Leave a comment, review, or constructive criticism down below and let me know what you think.


End file.
